<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kpop oneshots/drabbles by nalaolla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938002">kpop oneshots/drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nalaolla/pseuds/nalaolla'>nalaolla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BLACKPINK (Band), Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), LOONA (Korea Band), Mamamoo, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, My First Fanfic, just for fun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:28:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nalaolla/pseuds/nalaolla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Latest: tattooed (2jin)</p><p>...“if every thought you had was written on your skin, what would you have written on you?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. best friends: taekook</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a note from the author:<br/>the first few chapters of this fic were written a while ago, and cross posted from another site (hence why they were all posted on the same day). my writing has evolved and changed a bit since then, so i encourage you to read through more of the chapters before forming a judgement or dropping this fic (if you feel that the writing quality isn’t the best). i also have an inconsistent style (i tend to mimic what i’ve been reading recently a little?) so just beware of that. i hope that everyone can find a bit of something they’ll enjoy here :))</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Jungkook is hopelessly in love, and Taehyung might be too.<br/>Or: a pile of shameless fluff. enjoy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Best friends. That's what Jungkook and Taehyung were.</p><p>They did everything together: skipping class, sleeping (non-sexually), even going to school dances. As friends, of course. Namjoon and Seokjin would often say they were "attached at the hip". They didn't have any right, making out in front of them all the time.</p><p>But, they were different. They were together.</p><p>And oh, how Jungkook wanted something like that for himself.</p><p>Preferably with Taehyung.</p><p>It was always Taehyung. Taehyung, with his stupid jokes that always managed to make Jungkook laugh uncontrollably, Taehyung, with his fluffy hair that Jungkook wanted to run his fingers through all the time, Taehyung, with that pout on his face as he would try to figure out some challenging math question that Jungkook would find himself almost leaning into to kiss away.</p><p>But they were best friends. Nothing more. Nothing like their disgusting friends who were attached the mouth, let alone the hip.</p><p>And really, Namjoon had nothing to lose when he asked Seokjin out. Seokjin had been dropping desperate hints since day 1: horrible dad-joke pick-up lines, leaning in too close, even fluttering his eyelashes. Who in their right mind even flutters their eyelashes anymore?</p><p>But Namjoon fell for it anyway, that stupid whipped idiot.</p><p>It wasn't that Jungkook wasn't happy for his hyungs. His exact reaction to their dating news had been an eye-roll and "finally". It's just that sometimes his jealousy was a little too much.</p><p>But he could stand it, he told himself. It's just a stupid crush that somehow consumed his entire being.</p><p>Oh how wrong he was.</p><p>~~</p><p>Jungkook was trying to take a nap. He felt absolutely exhausted from that regretful all-nighter he had pulled finishing a project last night, and now he really needed sleep.</p><p>So imagine his intense irritation when someone threw a crumpled tissue at him, bouncing it off the side of his head perfectly.</p><p>Now, Jungkook originally thought it was Hoseok, playing stupid pranks as usual. After all, Namjoon and Seokjin were always making out, and Jimin was probably talking with that guy he had introduced them to shyly — Min Yoongi or something — who was the reason they were all at Jimin's house because the boy needed moral support.</p><p>But when he looked up and saw a grinning Taehyung instead of Hoseok, he felt himself softening immediately.</p><p>And he called Namjoon whipped.</p><p>Taehyung tackled him, a soft oof flying out of his mouth. "You're not as comfortable as I thought you'd be."</p><p>Jungkook groaned. "Hyung, I'm trying to sleep."</p><p>Taehyung leaned over and took a closer look at Jungkook's eyebags and mussed hair, his eyes softening and missing the younger boy's blush at his proximity. Because really, Taehyung was so close that Jungkook could see the individual flecks of gold in his irises. "Sleep then. You should get more rest, stupid."</p><p>Jungkook turned away, still looking at Taehyung out of the corner of his eye. "Idiot."</p><p>But Taehyung just cuddled closer and giggled, he fucking giggled, and Jungkook decided that if he died because of Kim Taehyung's laugh, that would be a good way to go, because the older boy just looked so goddamn adorable with his cheeks bunched up into that boxy smile and his eyes squinted into tiny little shining slits that made Jungkook's heart do unfair little leaps in his chest—</p><p>And fuck, he was so screwed.</p><p>So before he knew it, his stupid gay heart decided that the best course of action, without even consulting logic, was to pull Taehyung to him for a long kiss and ignore the clash of teeth and messiness of the whole ordeal and just enjoy the fact that the older boy tasted just how he'd expected.</p><p>And then, his actions sank in. And regret and self-loathing and fear, so much fear washed over him in a wave of darkness and oh my god you're going to lose him. But when he tried to pull back, he felt the strange sense of someone's long fingers tangling in his hair, Taehyung's fingers pressing him closer to him, and—</p><p>Oh. Oh.</p><p>And finally he registered that Taehyung's lips were smiling as they were on his, smiling through the delicious contact, and Jungkook didn't know what to do except kiss him more.</p><p>Really, what else was he supposed to do?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. torn: moonsun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Yongsun assumes too much and Byulyi hurts.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yongsun thought she didn't care about Moon Byulyi. She couldn't have been more wrong.</p><p>They had met through their classes merging for a project. While Yongsun was in the music class, Byulyi was a dancer. Yongsun hadn't known Byulyi well, and the things she heard weren't always complimentary. Byulyi had a reputation of being a player. So when the teacher informed them of the project, and Yongsun turned around in surprise to a grinning Byulyi asking to work with her, Yong was immediately wary. But she really didn't have any other choices, and she figured it wouldn't be too bad. So she accepted.</p><p>Byulyi, Yongsun soon discovered, wasn't a bad partner at all. She was, in fact, quite resourceful, and diligently choreographed and practiced the dance while adding on to Yongsun's ideas for the piece (unlike some other groupmates Yongsun had gotten stuck with in the past). The only problem was her incessant flirting and barrages of dirty jokes, always accompanied with a scrunched-up smirk that would never fail to make Yongsun blush, for some strange, incomprehensible reason. Byulyi was also very touchy. Always pulling a finger through Yongsun's hair, slipping an arm around the other's shoulders, or putting a sly hand on the older girl's thigh. Yongsun didn't like it at first, but Byulyi's behaviour soon grew on her. So as their project progressed, the two grew to be close.</p><p>And then Byulyi asked Yongsun out.</p><p>They were calling each other on a quiet weekday evening, since Byulyi had insisted they talk over the phone (perhaps because of the whole 'asking Yong out' ordeal). Then suddenly, the other girl was uttering (rather quickly and nervously) "I like you, go on a date with me?"</p><p>Yongsun didn't quite know what to say. After all, she didn't know the younger girl well enough, and she hadn't realized the absolutely smitten way Byul would look at her on their "project dates". At that moment, only fear of being tossed to the side was on her mind. Isn't that what Byulyi always did?</p><p>So she rejected the other girl.</p><p>For weeks after that, they didn't talk. Byul started sitting on the other side of the cafeteria at lunch, her head bent down over her phone, only speaking when some of her boisterous friends pushed her to. They rarely met up to discuss the project, and when they did, the tension between them was almost painful, fully of sneaked glances by Byulyi and uneasy twitches from Yongsun. And though Yong didn't want to admit it, she missed Byul. Missed Byul laughing away her worries whenever Yong got stressed about the project or anything in general, missed Byul's nose nudging the skin of her neck when the other girl snuggled into her, missed Byul's deep voice rasping in her ear on late night calls in the dark. But she couldn't afford to think about Byulyi. It was distracting, really. So Yongsun burrowed her head into music and school as time passed, spending all her time studying, singing, composing, and none of it thinking about the girl who had taken up permanent residence in her heart. And she thought she was doing pretty well.</p><p>But the day came when all that shattered.</p><p>Yongsun was walking through the school hallways. The bus was delayed according to an app, and she really didn't want to go outside to wait in the rain, so wandering around aimlessly really wasn't a bad idea. Her languid path soon took her by the dance practice rooms, which Yongsun wasn't fond of (a certain blonde-haired dancer being the reason). But it was usually empty at this point, so she didn't have much to worry about.</p><p>And then she heard a quiet groan, coming from a slightly opened room.</p><p>More whimpers reached Yongsun's ears, and being Yongsun, she decided to go see what the matter was. The door swung open with ease, revealing a dancer sitting on the floor, nursing her foot with tight inhales of discomfort. A dancer, which, upon closer inspection, was Byulyi.</p><p>Byulyi's face in the large practice mirror paled more, if even possible, once Byul met Yongsun's eyes. She stuttered, "I-I'm fine." Though once she tried to get up, she didn't last long, collapsing onto the ground with her face twisted in anguish.</p><p>Yongsun rushed forwards, kneeling beside Byulyi with a heavy thud, frantically running her hands along the dancer's injured ankle. Fast breaths came in and out of Yongsun's lungs in panic, her chest becoming tighter and tighter. Why she feel so strongly about Byulyi being hurt, she couldn't know, but whatever it was she didn't like it. "Oh my god, Byul..." Yong's throat bobbed as she poked an especially swollen bump of muscle, accompanied by a hiss. She lifted the weakly objecting dancer by the arm, Yongsun herself also trembling all over. "Can you walk?"</p><p>Byulyi smiled shakily. "I'm fine, Yong."</p><p>But Yongsun could tell she really wasn't, from the arch of her shoulders to the bend of her legs and the intense pain in her eyes. She couldn't recall when she had learnt to read the younger girl so thoroughly. "No, you're not." So she scooped Byulyi into her arms in one smooth motion.</p><p>Though Yongsun was glad she went to the gym every so often, since carrying a 17-year-old wasn't easy, she was concerned by how light Byulyi was. But that was for another time. Ignoring the flustered protests of the girl in her arms, Yongsun started walking slowly in the direction of the main hallway. "Are your friends still at school?"</p><p>"Hy-Hyejin might be... and Wheein is usually with her."</p><p>"Can you call them?"</p><p>"Y-yeah." Byulyi pulled out her phone with difficulty, clinging on to Yongsun with her other hand. Yongsun could feel Byulyi's warm breath on her collarbones.</p><p>As the phone rang, "Jinnie" displayed on its screen, Yongsun took a labored breath. "Turn it on speaker mode."</p><p>Byulyi fumbled to do what she was told, just as Hyejin accepted the call. "What?"</p><p>Yongsun inhaled. "Uh, this is Yongsun. Byul-- Byulyi injured herself. I-It's pretty bad, I think she tore a muscle. I'm carrying her right now, and don't have a car, so can you drive her? T-to the hospital?"</p><p>There was a thick pause at the other end of the screen. Then, "Oh, fuck. That's not good. Fuck--"</p><p>Muffled talking and protests sounded through the speaker, and then a softer voice came through the line, evidently worried, though calmer than Hyejin. "Hey, this is Wheein. Did you say Byul-unnie was injured? Because Hyejinnie has a car so we can drive her. Where are you?"</p><p>Yongsun exhaled. "We're getting close to the cafeteria now."</p><p>"Okay, we'll meet you there." Wheein paused. "Be careful."</p><p>"I will." But Wheein had hung up, and Yongsun was left with Byul's silent phone, now displaying her homescreen. Which looked suspiciously like a picture of Yongsun.</p><p>But Yong couldn't make sure, as Byulyi snatched the phone away, slipping it into the pocket of her oversized hoodie with flushed cheeks. Yongsun pretended not to notice, continuing to make her way down the hall, legs creaking with objections.</p><p>Soon, they reached the cafeteria, where Yongsun's eyes landed on 2 vaguely familiar-looking girls, the one with bronzed skin combing a hand through her dark, wavy hair nervously while the shorter girl beside her held her hand. The first stood up as soon as she saw Yongsun and Byulyi, rushing forwards and immediately holding Byulyi's ankle gingerly. "Shit, Byul, that's really bad. How did you even-- you're such an idiot--"</p><p>The shorter girl interrupted her, giving Yongsun a wan smile, a hint of a dimple appearing in her right cheek. Yongsun recognized her softer voice from the call. "Hyejin's car is in the parking lot, pretty close to the school. Uh, are you tired from carrying Byul?"</p><p>Yongsun shook her head. "I'm fine."</p><p>Wheein's eyes flicked down to Byul. "If you say so." She turned to the direction of the front doors, grabbing Hyejin's hand almost reflexively as she started towards the parking lot.</p><p>The walk outside was quiet, much too quiet for Yongsun's liking, as the pattering of rain on pavement did little to muffled the sound of Byulyi's fragmented breathing. The younger girl trembled in her arms uncontrollably, twitching whenever Yongsun's steps became uneven.</p><p>They neared Hyejin's car, Wheein swinging open a door so Yongsun could carefully slide Byulyi inside. After, Yongsun lingered by the vehicle, uncertain as to whether she should leave or not.</p><p>Wheein shot her a confused look. "Are you getting in...?"</p><p>Yongsun shook herself. "Oh. Uh..." She laughed. "Yeah. Okay."</p><p>Soon, Yongsun found herself cruising dangerously fast on an inner street, as Wheein tried to persuade "Jinnie" to drive a little slower. The sounds of their voices faded to the background as Yongsun looked over to Byulyi. The other girl was clenching her jaw in pain, gaze piercing through the window. Yongsun reached out to take her hand. "Are you okay?"</p><p>Byulyi whipped her head around, glancing from Yongsun's face to their touching hands and back again. "Uh... yeah." She smiled tightly. "I'm fine."</p><p>Yongsun looked down, swallowed. She didn't know what to say after the initial panic she had experienced. Because, even after all Yongsun had just did, the tension still hung between them. Unspoken words, unresolved arguments, unwelcome feelings.</p><p>But Byulyi seemed to read her mind, and with one softly spoken sentence, she took the burden off of Yongsun's back. "We'll talk more at the hospital, okay?"</p><p>"Yeah," Yongsun breathed. "Okay."</p><p>Byulyi smiled gratefully, turning away, her hand grasping Yongsun's a little tighter.</p><p>Soon, Hyejin's car pulled into a parking space of the mostly-empty local hospital, and Yongsun once again swept Byulyi up, ignoring Wheein and Hyejin insisting she should worry herself. Though they soon stopped when they saw the relaxed expression settling across Byul's face.</p><p>Once inside the hospital, Wheein headed to the front desk as Yongsun walked towards the seating area, gently resting Byulyi on one of the chairs and sitting beside her. Hyejin looked at them both, before turning to Yongsun with an indescribable look in her eyes. "Can I talk to you for a second? Alone?"</p><p>Yongsun's brows drew together in confusion. "Okay...?"</p><p>Hyejin smiled, rather tightly, though all her hard edges seemed to disappear when she looked at Byul's rather worried face. "It'll only take a little while."</p><p>Yongsun got up, her hand reassuringly brushing Byulyi's, the younger's eyes following Yongsun and Hyejin's backs.</p><p>The hallway Hyejin led Yongsun to was empty and quiet, only occupied by a few sleeping people. Yongsun's eyes flickered around, clearly not at ease.</p><p>Hyejin broke the silence. "I'm going to be straightforward with you, Yongsun. I don't think you're good for Byulyi."</p><p>Yongsun's words caught in her throat. She had expected this, and had thought it herself, but for it to come from the mouth of one of Byulyi's closest friends... </p><p>It hit a different way.</p><p>Hyejin continued with a tired exhale. "Look, I really appreciate you helping Byulyi get to the hospital and everything, but I don't want her to think... I don't want her to think you'd stay around. I don't want you to give her false hope." She shook her head, seeing Yongsun opening her mouth to talk. "Yongsun, I just need you to be sure about this. Because I'm sick of seeing my friend get played with, okay? This is for her. I might be the one asking you, but this is for her."</p><p>Yongsun gnawed at the inside of her lip, thousands of responses flashing through her head, none of them seeming to fit. So she just swallowed, nodding.</p><p>Hyejin seemed to relax, expression softening. "Decide, okay?"</p><p>Her footsteps echoed down the corridor, and Yongsun finally allowed herself to lean against the wall. </p><p>Hyejin was right. She had thrown away Byulyi, because she herself was scared of getting treated that way. But what was she supposed to do? The right thing to do was to leave... but she didn't want to.</p><p>Byulyi was too important.</p><p>She sighed, righting herself to head back to the waiting room. Though Byulyi and Hyejin were gone, Wheein walked forward to greet Yongsun. "They went to another room."</p><p>Wheein's quick steps soon led Yongsun to a smaller room. Her eyes landed on Byulyi sitting down on a bulky leather chair, Hyejin beside her, while a doctor stood in front of them. Yongsun walked forward. "Do you know what happened?"</p><p>The doctor swiveled around. "She tore a ligament partially. Healing time would probably be around 2 months, and she won't be able to do anything very intensive for some time after that. We can provide her with the crutches and boot cast. A nurse will come back with them later, and then you'll be free to go." She turned to Byulyi. "Remember to rest, and don't use your ankle much. It'll just lengthen healing time. Alright?"</p><p>Byulyi nodded. "Thank you."</p><p>"You're welcome." The doctor whirled out the door.</p><p>The room filled with an awkward silence after, Yongsun refusing to meet Hyejin's piercing gaze. Wheein fidgeted with her fingers, before abruptly speaking, grabbing Hyejin's hand to pull her out the room. "We're going to go get some air."</p><p>After a distant "Jung Wheein!", audible even after Wheein closed the door, the room was quiet. Yongsun silently walked towards Byulyi, leaning against the counter beside her.</p><p>After a long pause, Byulyi glanced at Yongsun nervously. "What did Hyejin say to you?"</p><p>An almost bitter laugh bubbled out of Yongsun's throat. "Nothing much. She just told me to stay away from you."</p><p>Byulyi's eyes filled with something a little like resentment. "Jinnie's overprotective sometimes. You don't need to listen to her." Blonde locks flew as Byulyi whipped her head around, a thought dawning on her. "Are you going to do what she said?"</p><p>"I don't know, Byul." Yongsun sighed miserably. "Should I?"</p><p>There was a lengthy silence. When Byulyi spoke again, it was soft and vulnerable. "I don't want you to."</p><p>Yongsun suddenly wanted to cry. She sniffed. "I don't want to either. But after everything... I feel like I should."</p><p>"Why should you?" Byul raked a hand through her hair, looking down. "You know I still feel the same, right?"</p><p>The first tear slipped from Yongsun's eye. "Why do you still feel the same, Byul? I've been terrible to you."</p><p>"You weren't terrible to me. You had a right to reject me."</p><p>"But I did it for all the wrong reasons." Yongsun choked on her words. "I thought you'd be the one to throw me away. That you'd toy with me for a little bit, and then you'd be over it. I judged you, when I had virtually nothing to judge you on."</p><p>Byulyi was silent.</p><p>Yongsun inhaled deeply. "Do you think what Hyejin's saying makes sense now?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>Yongsun froze, while Byulyi shook her head. Tears dripped onto her pants, darkening the fabric in blotches. "I get where you were coming from. And even if I didn't... I'd still like you, Yong. You're Yongsun, and nothing can change that."</p><p>Yongsun bit back a sob.</p><p>And maybe it was because Byulyi looked like she needed comforting, or maybe it was because Yongsun herself just needed some consolation, but some brave (or foolish) part of her decided to kiss Byulyi. The younger girl tasted like salt, or perhaps those were Yongsun's own tears. Either way, it felt right.</p><p>When they broke apart, Byulyi gently wrapped her arms around Yongsun's torso, pulling the older girl into a warm embrace.</p><p>And as she sobbed into Byulyi's shoulder, Yongsun realized that she did care about this girl after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. cherry-red: wenrene</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Joohyun is a fallen idol with nowhere to go and nothing to do, and Seungwan is a warm bartender who just understands.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why are you making me do this, Seul..."</p><p>Seulgi sighs, fluffing one of Joohyun's dresses and setting it carefully on her bed. "You know you need to go out and talk to people other than me for once, right?"</p><p>Joohyun seems to disappear further into the cradle of bedsheets she's nestled in, giving Seulgi an icy look. Seulgi off-handedly thinks that even her signature glare has been dulled. "I don't have to do anything."</p><p>Seulgi's eyes soften. She knows how hard the rumors, the leaks hit Joohyun. She knows how much Joohyun suffered. "Hyun, you need this."</p><p>Joohyun looks away, unable to meet Seulgi's gaze that always feels like it's piercing into her soul. "...Fine."</p><p>Seulgi smiles, throwing a dress to her best friend. "Here, put this on." As Joohyun starts to crawl out of her safe haven, grumbling, Seulgi gently pats her shoulder. "It'll be okay, unnie."</p><p>As Joohyun nods, she wonders if Seulgi's right.</p><p>~</p><p>Joohyun shudders as she walks into the bar.</p><p>She shouldn't have come. She can feel it already, the judging looks from strangers, the unwanted attention. It's too much.</p><p>She shouldn't have come.</p><p>Seulgi takes her hand. "Unnie, it's okay."</p><p>Joohyun shakes her head, eyes flickering around. Her shoulders tense, rising, the walls press in on her...</p><p>Seulgi's grip anchors her down. "I brought you here to have fun, okay? Don't mind them. Let them talk if they want to. It doesn't matter to you."</p><p>Joohyun's vision shakes, but she still nods.</p><p>It doesn't matter.</p><p>Seulgi tugs her to the bar, and Joohyun sits down automatically, eyes trying to burn a hole through the polished wood counter. Her best friend waves a bartender over, and Joohyun dimly registers footsteps approaching, then halting.</p><p>The bartender pauses, eyes widening and sweeping over her curiously, and Joohyun shrinks into herself further, gaze falling anywhere but the person in front of her, deathly afraid of the recognition in their eyes. This was a terrible idea.</p><p>But then she sees shuffling out of the corner of her eye, accompanied by a lightly whispered "Kim Yerim don't be rude". Her head snaps up, eyes meeting another bartender's set of melting brown ones. Pink lips curve into an apologetic smile. "Sorry about my friend."</p><p>Joohyun can only stare at the bartender's everything, really. The short, silky brown hair, the sloping contours of her face, and most of all, the absolute lack of judgement in her eyes. Joohyun isn't sure if the bartender is clueless or an angel.</p><p>The bartender's cheeks flush, probably at Joohyun's prolonged stare. "So... what can I get you?"</p><p>Seulgi steps in, sensing her best friend's unavailability. "Can I have a glass of water?"</p><p>The bartender nods, turning back to Joohyun. "Okay. For you?"</p><p>Joohyun starts, voice raspy from disuse. "Uh... Surprise me."</p><p>She realizes a second too late how forward that must've sounded, and immediately wants to take it back, if not for the pink that creeps further up the pretty bartender's neck as she turns, stuttering a soft "I'll try my best."</p><p>Seulgi immediately looks over to Joohyun with a knowing smile. "So..."</p><p>Joohyun only swats Seulgi's arm, trying to not let a blush of her own slide on her face.</p><p>~</p><p>Captivating. That's the word for it.</p><p>Joohyun can't seem to take her eyes off the way the bartender makes her drink, slim fingers dexterously preparing the cocktail. Soon, a glass of some cherry-red fluid, piled with ice, sits in front of Joohyun. The bartender smiles nervously. "Try it?"</p><p>Joohyun does. The flavors hit her tongue, melding into one another, a harmony of taste in her mouth.</p><p>The bartender didn't disappoint.</p><p>Seulgi pokes her. "Well?"</p><p>Joohyun meets the bartender's expectant eyes with a swallow. "It's... really good."</p><p>And the smile on the other woman's face is sweeter than any cocktail Joohyun's drunk before.</p><p>~</p><p>Joohyun's been here for a while now.</p><p>She now knows the bartender's name: Seungwan. A pretty name for a pretty girl.</p><p>Seungwan, or Wendy, was born in Korea but headed to Canada for schooling. She had met Sooyoung and Yerim, the other two bartenders, after coming back. Sooyoung was the one who had got her the job, actually. Joohyun made a mental note to thank Sooyoung for that.</p><p>However, Joohyun still hasn't garnered the courage to ask Seungwan for her number. But she is drunk enough to ask the bartender whether she recognized her or not.</p><p>Seungwan's doe eyes flick away, but soon meet Joohyun's again. "I... well, you're Irene Bae. Everyone knows you."</p><p>Joohyun frowns, leaning maybe a little closer than necessary. "That doesn't bother you?"</p><p>Seungwan's eyes crinkle into a gentle smile. "I don't treat anyone unfairly because of rumors. You're just another customer, right?"</p><p>Joohyun's heart sinks a little. So she's just another customer.</p><p>"And, I mean... you didn't do anything wrong. And you're pretty. Maybe just a little."</p><p>And as Joohyun's gaze shoots up to see Seungwan's red-tinted cheeks, her heart soars too.</p><p>~</p><p>"Seul... why are you ditching me..."</p><p>Seulgi sighs at her best friend. Joohyun tips forward into her seat a little, brown hair swinging in front of her face, lips curving into a pout.</p><p>A drunk Bae Joohyun is quite the sight. Usually aloof, and at best mildly emotional, Joohyun turns into a clingy mess when she's inebriated. Seulgi knows this all too well.</p><p>Which is why she's practically forcing Seungwan to take her home.</p><p>She's already discussed it with the 2 other bartenders working, Sooyoung and Yerim. While Seungwan and Joohyun were too busy flirting, Seulgi approached the other two, a plan set in her mind. Though it involved the other bartenders working extra taking care of customers later on, they've all agreed that their friends need to get laid. Sooner or later.</p><p>Besides, Seungwan is good for Joohyun.</p><p>Seulgi has noticed how relaxed Seungwan made Joohyun. It's almost envy-worthy, how she could comfort Joohyun through simply being there, while Seulgi couldn't. Despite being Joohyun's best friend for over 6 years, and staying by her bedridden side for weeks.</p><p>But as long as Joohyun is happy.</p><p>Seulgi cards a hand through Joohyun's dangling locks. "I want to stay here for a little while longer, okay? Besides, Seungwan can take care of you."</p><p>Seungwan looks anything but able to take care of Joohyun, standing off to the side as her friends lecture her about her nonexistent love life or something of that vein. Quoting Sooyoung's exact words.</p><p>Joohyun glances to Seungwan too, half-lidded eyes staying on the other woman for maybe a second too long. "But, Seul..."</p><p>Seulgi pulls Joohyun to her feet as a red-eared Seungwan starts to makes her way out from behind the bar, a slight frown on her face. "Look, she's coming."</p><p>Joohyun turns around. Seulgi watches, amused, as Seungwan's face immediately melts into what one can only describe as being "absolutely whipped", lips parting and quirking up in that slight way that Seulgi wishes she'd be able to experience one day.</p><p>But for now, she can only nudge Joohyun to Seungwan's side, gazing fondly at the way Joohyun settles her arm around Seungwan's waist for support, the younger girl immediately grasping Joohyun's shoulders firmly, leading her out the bar.</p><p>Seulgi turns with a sigh to face Sooyoung and Yerim. "They look married already."</p><p>Yerim makes a face. "Disgusting."</p><p>Sooyoung shakes her head in agreement.</p><p>Seulgi decides to not comment — the two standing in front of her are enough, after all — and instead takes a sip of her now-lukewarm water, silent laughter curving her lips.</p><p>~</p><p>Seungwan doesn't know what to think of Bae Joohyun.</p><p>Otherwise known as Irene Bae, the woman was a solo singer from an important brand, though her beautiful face landed her many roles in advertisements and even films and her distant personality, especially towards men, earned her the reputation of "ice queen". Seungwan had never really got into Irene's discography, though she respected the other woman and her huge fanbase that crossed the world.</p><p>Then, Irene vanished off the entertainment scheme for being caught kissing another woman.</p><p>Seungwan remembers the backlash all over social media, remembers biting her knuckles in anger at the stupid homophobes with enough audacity to say "2 women shouldn't be together". She remembers the last live Joohyun streamed on Instagram to apologize, remembers the hateful comments popping up, remembers the defeated look on the singer's face as she bid even her haters "goodnight". She remembers the frustration rising up in her throat, knowing how discriminating and unjust society is, but unable to do anything about it.</p><p>Then, for Joohyun to show up in her bar was just...</p><p>A surprise? A liability? A privilege?</p><p>Whatever it was, Seungwan didn't expect it. At all.</p><p>Getting to talk to Joohyun was even less expected, however, and Seungwan felt herself maybe fall even deeper than before. How was she not supposed to? The woman was stunning, charming, everything anyone could wish for.</p><p>But now... Taking Joohyun home was an entirely different and nerve-wracking experience.</p><p>Seungwan flashes yet another worried glance to their taxi driver, cursing Sooyoung and Yerim for setting her up like this. Not that she minds the comforting weight of Joohyun's head on her shoulder.</p><p>But the singer's proximity is just a bit much for poor Son Seungwan to handle.</p><p>Joohyun leans back, eyes captivatingly dark under the night's cover, glinting occasionally from street lights. A tapered finger pokes Seungwan's burning cheek. "Mm..." She blinks, agonisingly slow. "You're cute."</p><p>Seungwan bites the inside of her cheek. "Joohyun-ssi..."</p><p>Joohyun frowns. "Call me unnie."</p><p>Seungwan sighs, giving in. "...Unnie, you're drunk."</p><p>Joohyun pouts, and Seungwan swears her heart skips a beat. "And you're not. Hmm... That's not really fair. It's because your drinks are so good."</p><p>Seungwan prays Joohyun can't see how red her face is.</p><p>Joohyun thankfully ignores the lack of response and presses into Seungwan's side, curling her arms around the younger woman. "Seungwan... Seungwannie... Can I call you Wannie?"</p><p>Joohyun's hopeful eyes gaze up at Seungwan. The bartender sighs. "Of course, unnie."</p><p>"Wannie. I like it..."</p><p>Wannie is of course the nickname Sooyoung and Yerim had landed on for Seungwan ages ago. But it sounds inexplicably different rolled off Joohyun's tongue.</p><p>Seungwan registers that — in the midst of her own thoughts — Joohyun had fallen asleep. Seungwan finally breathed a sigh of relief, finding a slumbering Bae Joohyun to be much less anxiety-inducing than a conscious one.</p><p>Besides, this way, she can finally text Sooyoung and Yerim.</p><p>---</p><p>Wannie</p><p>you two</p><p>i'll kill you</p><p>Doong</p><p>wow unnie</p><p>do you not appreciate me and yerims efforts to get you laid</p><p>Squirtle</p><p>yeah unnie</p><p>besides it's joohyun bae</p><p>otherwise known as the most beautiful woman ever</p><p>Doong</p><p>...</p><p>Wannie</p><p>you're sleeping on the couch tonight Kim Yerim</p><p>Doong</p><p>...</p><p>she's right</p><p>Squirtle</p><p>noo please</p><p>Wannie</p><p>aish you two</p><p>at least fight after you get me out of here</p><p>Joohyun-unnie's sleeping on my shoulder</p><p>this is not good</p><p>she's too pretty</p><p>help</p><p>Squirtle</p><p>...</p><p>see Seungwan-unnie agrees with me</p><p>Doong</p><p>you little</p><p>---</p><p>Seungwan groans. Those two. They'll be the death of her one day.</p><p>Then, Joohyun's soft voice beside her almost causes a heart attack. "You think I'm pretty?"</p><p>Seungwan whips around to meet Joohyun's eyes, teasing with laughter. "W-well.."</p><p>Joohyun leans dangerously close, voice lowering to a pitch that plucks at Seungwan's heartstrings. "Do you actually think I'm pretty?"</p><p>"Of course" is what Seungwan wants to say. But she settles for a frantic nod instead.</p><p>Joohyun smiles almost blindingly. "Good."</p><p>But then, she stays for a second longer on Seungwan's shoulder, eyes straying to the bartender's parted lips, before a muted expression slides over her face. The ex-singer turns away, pressing herself into the leather of the carseat.</p><p>Seungwan finds herself missing Joohyun's warmth.</p><p>So, for better or for worse, she slides a hand around the other woman's waist, which fits almost perfectly in her hold. To her relief, Joohyun seems to melt into her arms.</p><p>The car eventually pulls into the driveway of a modest house. Seungwan opens the door and gets out, turning to take Joohyun's hand as the older woman exits as well. Seungwan insists on paying the driver, who then leaves. The two make their way to the wooden front door.</p><p>Seungwan feels a sense of disappointment settling over her. It doesn't help that Joohyun seems to be looking at anything but her.</p><p>She should've known, though, that this wasn't going to lead to anything.</p><p>Seungwan takes a breath. "Um... Bye, unnie." She turns to leave. "Goodnight.</p><p>"Wait!"</p><p>Seungwan looks to Joohyun with a start.</p><p>"Thank you." Joohyun's gaze is cast to the ground, long eyelashes casting shadows on her rose-tinted cheeks. The light glinting off her chestnut-hued hair makes her seem almost ethereally beautiful.</p><p>Seungwan stares. "...Why?"</p><p>Joohyun shrugs, seeming almost shy. "You were just so nice, even with everything. It was... a pleasant change."</p><p>Seungwan's heart softens. "There was nothing wrong with what you did, unnie."</p><p>Joohyun's head snaps up, boundless hope glistening in the smile threatening to break out onto her face. "Really?"</p><p>Seungwan nods.</p><p>And perhaps Joohyun sees the endless understanding in the tender smile Seungwan gives her, because the next thing she knows, Joohyun's velvety lips are pressed gently to her cheek, just shy of touching the corner of Seungwan's own mouth. She smells of whiskey and ice and the cherry syrup Seungwan poured a dash of into the first cocktail simply because she thought the older woman would love it, and her arms loop around Seungwan's shoulders in a warm embrace, her hair brushes against Seungwan's bare skin, and Seungwan is just surrounded by the overwhelming essence of Joohyun.</p><p>"If it's not too much trouble..." Joohyun's breath grazes Seungwan's skin as she pulls away, looking adorably flustered. "Would you want to stay over tonight?"</p><p>Seungwan blinks, hesitating, as the look the other woman is giving her is almost a little too tempting.</p><p>But in the end she gives in and whispers, "Of course."</p><p>(The elated smile on Joohyun's face is absolutely worth it.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. purple: moonsun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Byulyi gets purple hair.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yongsun knew they were changing their hair colors for the next comeback. She herself was getting it bleached blonde, Wheein had dyed her hair blue, and Hyejin had got it cut to a shaggy bob.</p><p>Which left Moon Byulyi, who for the love of god wouldn't tell Yongsun what color her hair was going to be.</p><p>The last time Yongsun asked, Byulyi just winked aggravatingly and said, "It's a surprise." Before Yongsun could tell her off, she slipped out the door, hamster giggles echoing in her wake, leaving Yongsun by herself in their practice room staring blankly at the mirror.</p><p>Yongsun doesn't even know why she's so bothered by Byulyi not telling her. It's not like Wheein and Hyejin know either, though something tells her that's because Byulyi doesn't want them to accidentally let anything slip.</p><p>It's just a persistent itch, a curiosity forever present and nibbling at her mind. But she knows that Byulyi won't give in easily this time, so she just waits as their comeback approaches, slowly forgetting about Byulyi's hair as Mamamoo enters an increasingly intense schedule of practices.</p><p>Then, one day, as Yongsun's writing songs in the practice room, she hears a knock on the door. "Yong? Can I come in?"</p><p>She recognizes Byulyi's voice, and absent-mindedly replies, "Yeah."</p><p>Byulyi opens the door. Yongsun, still immersed in her notes, doesn't look up until Byulyi softly questions, "What do you think?"</p><p>Yongsun glances at the younger girl and feels her heart stop.</p><p>Byulyi's hair is purple. It glints with her every fidgety movement, bathing the younger girl in an almost ethereal glow. Lilac waves flow down her shoulders, ripples of lavender hue, so different from the blonde that was so white it almost blended into the background of their gogobebe video, or even the heart-stopping silver from Decalcomanie. In a way, it's like Byulyi herself. Colorful, but softly so.</p><p>Yongsun doesn't even know what to think.</p><p>Byulyi nervously fingers the violet strands. "Does it look good?"</p><p>Yongsun blinks, mouth dry. "Y-yeah. You look great."</p><p>Byulyi's face cracks into a blinding smile, the obvious relief of having Yongsun's approval spreading into every crevice of her face, and Yongsun thinks to herself that if this is the kind of surprise Byulyi gives, then Yongsun can gladly wait.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Though she still slaps Byulyi for not telling her earlier, to which the younger girl only laughs, giving the hand Yongsun haphazardly clapped over her mouth a whisper of a kiss, leaving the older girl blushing.</p><p>Byulyi's hair might've changed, but Byulyi hasn't.</p><p>Yongsun is glad for that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. hope: suayeon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Siyeon reflects.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What is Kim Bora?</p><p>Siyeon can't know. Less than a lover, but surely more than a friend.</p><p>Theirs is a relationship that's so ambiguous sometimes that it's painful, straddling — yet not quite crossing — so many lines. Siyeon gets dizzy, thinking about all the things that make the two of them up.</p><p>The flirting meant to be for jest, the playful bites pressed to vibrantly dyed hair or pale skin, the times they'd take a selfie with their faces pressed together and Siyeon would think that if she just turned her head a little tiny bit their lips would touch.</p><p>But none of it is real. All a mirage that could disappear into the wind. Because at the end of the day, they're just two girls who don't know what to do, dancing an infinite waltz that leads them spiraling around one another, hands reaching out and never touching anything but the folds of the other's dresses.</p><p>Still, Siyeon can't help but think that maybe Bora feels it too.</p><p>In the delicate way Bora grabs her arm and draws her closer, there's hope.</p><p>In the squeals of excitement as Bora runs towards her, limbs wrapping themselves around Siyeon's frame, there's hope.</p><p>In the smiles that Bora gives her on stage, framed by ripples of silky hair, surrounded by screaming crowds and yet there's only the two of them with Bora's eyes shining, glittering, flickering with maybe what could just be love —</p><p>There's hope, isn't there? For them.</p><p>Perhaps Siyeon is just pretending that one day, they'll be able to escape to an island of solitude where all they'll bring are each other, where Siyeon can kiss Bora as much as she'll ever want, where they'll watch the sun set on a paradise of blue sky and turquoise sea and white beaches, just simply together.</p><p>Because Bora's company is everything that Siyeon's ever wanted.</p><p>But for now, Siyeon can only relish in the sparse touches Bora gives her, the looks that aren't quite open and unveiled, the cheek kisses that flit by in a second of longing for those lips to be on hers.</p><p>And she can only hope and pray that this can be enough. After all, hope is the only thing this world will allow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. burn baby burn: chaelisa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Chaeyoung and Lisa are famed criminals on the run. With their empire collapsed and karma licking the heels of their feet, they stop to take one last look at the stars.</p><p>tw// suicide, major character death</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nighttime in the city. Lamp posts emit light in ghastly orbs that float in the air, phantoms watching over the hooded streets. Windows seem etched in darkened buildings, soulless glass portals to dusty rooms, not one lit with warmth.</p><p>A giggle rings through the cold midnight air, echoes bouncing off street corners and alleyways.</p><p>"Lisa! Be quieter, won't you?"</p><p>Lisa grins, long limbs flailing as she tugs another girl along the sidewalks with her. The pair almost melt into the shadows, clad in muted color, staying close to the worn brick walls. "It's alright, Chaeyoung."</p><p>Chaeyoung nudges insistently at Lisa's grasp, boot-clad feet dragging on the dusty ground a little. "They'll catch us if we're not careful."</p><p>The back of Lisa's head glints, silver locks shifting with every movement. "We'll still be fine."</p><p>Chaeyoung's hand falls slack in Lisa's grip, the other girl pausing her steps. Lisa twists towards her, frowning at the resistance. Angled moonlight cuts Chaeyoung's silhouette and stone-cold countenance into contrasting halves of light and dark. "You can't say that."</p><p>Lisa sighs, pulling Chaeyoung into motion again, resignation and a little bit of the comfort Chaeyoung so clearly seeks softening her features. "Let's not talk about this, alright?"</p><p>Chaeyoung bites her lip, clearly opposed, but Lisa doesn't let her speak, quickly swinging them both into a dark doorway. Chaeyoung nearly trips on the unexpected stairs, vision impaired by the limited light, if not for Lisa's firm grasp pulling her back up. They bound their way up the stairway in dusty shadows, Lisa seeming to know every twist and turn.</p><p>Soon, Chaeyoung sees a glint of moonlight, bathing the worn-down concrete steps in silvery light. They emerge onto a rooftop, night breeze blowing a few strands of Chaeyoung's faded blonde hair out of place. The city is dark, abandoned-looking. The whole buildings, devoid of light, rise out of the cityscape in blocks and spires, monochrome silhouettes framed against the black sky, tinged with a hint of blue. It weighs at Chaeyoung's heart. This was her empire, once.</p><p>The warmth of Lisa's hand in hers suddenly disappears, and Chaeyoung starts back to reality. Her gaze lands on Lisa, now seated on cold concrete, her grin bright as always, unheeding to her legs that dangle dangerously over the edge of the roof. "Come sit."</p><p>"What are you doing?" Chaeyoung eases down beside the other girl, enjoying the feeling of her heels kicking freely against the side of the building.</p><p>"Star-gazing," Lisa giggles, directing her gaze upward.</p><p>Grains of rocks graze at Chaeyoung's hands as she leans back, taking a look at the sky, so devoid of stars that it's laughable. "There are no stars, Lisa."</p><p>"It's the thought that counts." Lisa squints at some point, far off in the distance, a slender finger rising towards the 'star'. "See? There's one right there, I'm sure. It's just shy."</p><p>Chaeyoung, however, finds her eyes drifting to Lisa's profile, tracing the outline of her nose, lips, eyelashes that fade to gossamer in the moonlight.</p><p>It's the thought that counts.</p><p>The words slip out, mindlessly, before she can stop them. "We're not here to stargaze, aren't we?"</p><p>Lisa's smile dims, her hands going to fiddle with the sleeves of her leather jacket, straying to the handgun she always has strapped to her side. "How did you realize?"</p><p>Chaeyoung's hand unconsciously lays itself over her own gun. The outline of metal is strangely comforting, softened with the fabric of her own matching jacket. "Did you really think I wouldn't?"</p><p>Lisa heaves a breath, the atmosphere suddenly just all that more heavy. Chaeyoung sees her own sadness reflected in the infinite whirlpools of Lisa's brown eyes. The other girl's voice seems leaden, aged by something infinite passing years can't even create. "I just wanted us to go out our own way."</p><p>"You know that we can't run anymore, Lisa."</p><p>"I know." Lisa's laughter trembles under the burden of her words.</p><p>Chaeyoung's exhale shakes. She knows now, what Lisa means. "Will you be happy? Ending it like this?"</p><p>"As happy as I'll get." Lisa's smile is painfully faked, but Chaeyoung accepts it anyway.</p><p>She knows it hurts. Their dream, shattered into a million shattered fragments, broken mirrors reflecting their own jeering faces back up at them. Chaeyoung wishes she could go back to the day when their reckless young selves stole her dad's car, ideas of a utopia released from their uplifted mouths into the hot summer air. She wishes the first shot, fired into the shrunken old government official's head, hadn't been so easy. She wishes that as they fled the scene, weighed down by all the money they swore they would rightfully give back to the civilians, addicting exhilaration didn't run so unbidden in her veins. She wishes they hadn't gotten so attached to, so reliant on the mirage of killing for the greater good, even though nothing they did had ever led to any good. She wishes justice didn't morph into something that destroyed their souls and sunk their ledgers in the blood of innocents. Or was it all the same anyway?</p><p>But she takes a deep breath, hiding the turmoil of thoughts and regret under her soft exterior, relishing the frigid air swirling through her lungs. "Let's do it?"</p><p>"Just a few more minutes," Lisa softly utters, voice almost a whisper. Chaeyoung's eyes follow her gaze, watching flashing red and blue lights slowly light up their ghost-town of a sanctuary, sirens sounding faintly in the distance. Chaeyoung basks in the almost familiar sound, hoping the shrill alarm will ground her a little more.</p><p>"Okay. I'm ready." Lisa reaches to her side, pulling out her handgun, fingers executing the practiced movements ever-so-shakily.</p><p>Chaeyoung places her hand over Lisa's, meeting the younger girl's eyes. With a pang, she sees, reflected in the vulnerable depths of Lisa's brown orbs, the scared 11-year-old girl Chaeyoung had saved from the bullies all those years ago. Lisa will never be that person ever again, other than in this precious sliver of time. Chaeyoung doesn't know whether she should feel glad or not. "It's okay."</p><p>Lisa nods, as if convincing herself more than Chaeyoung. "Y-yeah."</p><p>"So..." Chaeyoung takes out her own gun. "This is goodbye, then?"</p><p>"I guess so." Lisa closes her eyes. "It's been a good run."</p><p>Chaeyoung nods and does the same, pressing the cold barrel to the side of her head.</p><p>Somehow, she feels the police nearing, each blare of the siren louder than the next. It's now or never.</p><p>"I'll count down, okay?"</p><p>Fabric rustles in a wordless nod from Lisa.</p><p>"Three... two... o--"</p><p>The 'one' never fully leaves her lips.</p><p>A few blocks away, the police look up to the bang of a fired handgun, their eyes falling on Lisa's silhouette beside Chaeyoung's slumped one, quivering against the sky. Tears stream down the girl's face.</p><p>Another gunshot rings into the sky, Lisa's last words echoing through no one's heart but her own.</p><p>"I love you, Chaeng."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. tattooed: 2jin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a short 2jin drabble.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the thought pops up out of nowhere, one night. it’s a random little sentiment, confusing in its spontaneity, just the sort of thing hyunjin would expect to come from heejin’s mind. “if every thought you had was written on your skin, what would you have written on you?”</p><p>hyunjin gives her a little sideways glance. they’re lying on heejin’s bed, heads so close they might touch, and the little movement throws all of heejin’s features into clarity; hyunjin can see the little mole dotted to the side of her left eye, the way her eyelashes curve, dark in the dim lighting. hyunjin thinks she looks a little beautiful. “i don’t know,” she replies. “probably just bread.”</p><p>“just bread?”</p><p>“yeah, just bread. over and over again.”</p><p>heejin lets out a giggle that sounds like silver bells. “you’re an idiot.” she pauses, a strand of hair falling into her face. “i don’t think i’d even want to be friends with you if you ended up with just ‘bread’ written all over your body.”</p><p>“we’d still be friends,” hyunjin says surely. she knows she and heejin will always be friends, just like how she knows 1 plus 1 is 2, and that the sun will rise everyday into the sky, even if she can't see it. “anyways, what about you? what would you have written on you?”</p><p>heejin’s grin fades a little. there's this ardent look in her eyes that almost seems to glow, a million stars scattered through the void of her gaze, gentle as a secret whispered by the wind, and hyunjin can almost feel her heart falling out of her chest; but it only lasts a second before it’s already gone.</p><p>heejin pokes out her tongue, cheeks soft and puffy looking, like clouds. hyunjin wants to squish them. (hyunjin wants.) “not telling.”</p><p>“oh c’mon. do it,” hyunjin holds out two hands, faux-threatening, “or i’ll tickle you until you give in.”</p><p>heejin squeals, jumping out of bed and prancing around the room despite it being way past their bedtime. “hey! you can’t!”</p><p>as hyunjin gets up to chase her, she thinks she might’ve lied when she said bread would be the only thing she’d have written on her.</p><p>~</p><p>
  <em>if what i thought of were a tattoo on my skin,<br/>
your name would be the only word written</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments and kudos are appreciated :))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>